


Secretive

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10 of 30<br/>Prompt: Secretive<br/>Character: Alana Bloom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretive

When Alan was young, she was a horrible liar and couldn't keep a secret at all. Often times her mother wold send her to the corner with a teaspoon of vanilla under her tongue and would wait 10 minutes until Alana was allowed out.  
She didn't stop keeping secrets though.  
Her father bought rings and jewelry for a woman who was not her mother and Alana never told.  
Her mother received gifts from men not her father and she whispered the words into her cats ear.  
As she got older, the secrets became more and more, taking over a piece of her life.  
her job caused her to take many secrets, write them down and seal her lips with the black ink of an oath.  
She never cared.  
Until she could see Hannibal's insides.  
She saw the darkness, the shadows of blood on his fingers and teeth.  
But she also saw the reverence in Will's eyes, his heart on his sleeve.  
She ate the dead without qualm for the man she loved.  
Now she just waited for her lips to be undone by the blood of a victim.  
She never thought the victim would be Will.  
No more secrets.  
Never again.


End file.
